restaurantsfranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Restaurant
Steve Restaurant '''(born on March 6, 1980), also known as '''Steven and Stevo!, is the main protagonist of Restaurants! ''He is one of three existing sons raised by Stephanie and Mike and also the father of Thomas, Clancy, Rhys and Joe. However, his children did not appear on Restaurants! because they were not born yet and appeared lately on ''Nathan. His current height is 6'0 ft (1.80 m) and he weighs about 143.3 lbs (65 kg). Steve is a normal weight and patient frequently. Steve used to work as Dollar General employee and KFC employee during his teenage years. After he completed his university at Cleveland, he used to work as a teacher at Saint Ignatius High School in Cleveland from the start of 2004 until May 21, 2010 for his house moving to Oleander West in Earth 2 on May 24, 2010. In 2010 and early 2015, he used to work as a security guard, all around Concourse Port Walsh. From 2011 to 2014, he used to work as Grade 7 teacher at Concourse NE. Unfortunately after his 35th birthday, his family will move back to America. Biography Childhood life Steve Restaurant was born in Bedford as the second child of Stephanie and Mike, after his decreased brother Michael. Also he is an oldest existing child, raised by Stephanie and Mike. He used to live at 125 Powers Road until January 2, 1993. Steve learned at Glendale Primary School (1985-1990), Heskett Middle School (1991-1993) and Bedford High School (1994-1997). He always got bullied by Jack Hamish from 1987 to 1993. He also always got bullied too by Steven Fraser and Adam Frankilo, both from 1991 to 1993. On December 31, 1992, Stephanie allowed John and his household family to live at where his household lived before. Adolescent life He and his household family moved to 621 Shawnee Lane on January 2, 1993. He lived there for 17 years, 4 months and 17 days until May 19, 2010. He allowed William and his household family to live at where he lived before. In 1994, Steve was chosen to work at Dollar General in Maple Heights. In 1995, the Full House characters came to Bedford to see the characters of Restaurants! The crossover between the characters of Full House and Restaurants! were aired as 5-episode of Restaurants!, being a miniseries. In 1996, Tegan Kipost chose Steve to be her girlfriend. She was in a same grade and school as him but separate classes in her years at Bedford High School. After her and his last day of whole school term, they got met by Rocko and Heffer. It was ended up, making a second crossover, ''Rocko Meets the Restaurants! ''for December 20, 1997. In 1997, few days after the new KFC logo was unveiled, Steve learned how to drive his car. Few days after his first go of his car, he used to work at KFC in Bedford for a night time. On every Saturday, he used to work at Dollar General for a part time. Adulthood life In 1998, Steve used to work a day time of Dollar General and a night time of KFC during his weekdays. On every Saturday, he used to hang-out with his friends. In 1999, Steve went to the Cleveland State University to have a course of being a teacher. He had his best new friend, Megan Davidson and they wanted to marry each other of June 9, 1999. He used to be a student teacher all around in Cuyahoga County. Thomas Restaurant got birth on October 9, 1999. Steve and Megan were educated at their university until the end of first university term on 2003. Clancy Restaurant got birth on May 11, 2001. On September 18, 2003, they went to see Rocko's Modern Life 10th Anniversary at Hollywood. On their Summer holiday on 2004, they went to stay at Lithuania. Also they went to see a premiere of Spider-Man 2. Steve and Megan used to be Grade 12 teachers at Saint Ignatius High School in Cleveland. They spent their time until May 21, 2010. On May 2010, Steve's household family, including his grandmother Emily, moved their house to Oleander West at Earth 2. At the end of this month, Steve used to work as a security guard all around Concourse Port Walsh until the end of 2010. From 2011 to 2014, Steve used to teach his Grade 7 kids at Concourse NE in Port Walsh North. In early 2015, he worked as a security guard again in Concourse Port Walsh. Personality Steve's personality is full of patience person. Skills & Abilities Steve was a smartest student at any schools that he was off to. Also he was always an expert, young magician. He has been shown to speak Chinese and German. He was a school captain of Bedford High School. Health Growing Steve used to be a smaller and weaker student at his any past years of his schools. He started to get more healthy since he was at Heskett Middle School in Bedford Heights. He was stopped, growing since he was 16. Eating Steve didn't eat foods very much until his age of 11. Voice Steve's voice became breaky and squawky from September 1, 1993 until when he broke his voice into his man's voice on September 18, 1993. His voice-breaking was aired as a last episode of Season 4. Hair loss Steve accidentally loss his hair on December 24, 1994, showing his relatives, what he did. His relatives were very anxious of him. His hair grew back on January 1, 1995. Relationships Siblings Michael W. Restaurant Michael W. Restaurant was an only brother that Steve never talked or did anything with him. He was born immediately after the death of Michael. Basil Restaurant Basil Restaurant is Steve's first younger brother in Steve's household family. He sometimes wears eyeglasses. His body looks a bit like Steve. He was almost twin brother of Steve. When he was 17, he grew past Steve's current height. Ben Restaurant Ben Restaurant is Steve's youngest brother (and the sibling, too) in Steve's household family. He was an only person in his household family, never wears his eyeglasses for sight and working all the time. When he was 16 and a two-third, he grew past Steve's height. Parents Stephanie Restaurant Stephanie Restaurant (née Walkard) is a mother of Steve, Basil and Ben. Michael H. Restaurant Michael H. Restaurant, common known as Mike Restaurant, is a father of Steve, Basil and Ben. Grandparents Raechel Walkard Raechel Walkard is a mother of Stephanie. On November 15, 1998, she died of cadiac arrest. The R.I.P sign of her was shown on Season 9 episode of Restaurants! Robert Walkard Robert Walkard is a father of Stephanie. Emily Restaurant Emily Restaurant is a mother of Mike. Alan Restaurant Alan Restaurant is a father of Mike. On March 1, 2001, he died of cancer. Although he was mentioned in Nathan's Excellent Adventures but did not appear in it. Aunties Penny Poku Penny Poku (née Restaurant) is an only sister of Mike and an only aunty of Steve, Basil and Ben. Uncles William Walkard William Walkard is a brother of Stephanie. In 2010, according to Steve (before his moving to Oleander West), William used to live at 621 Shawnee Lane, Bedford for the rest of his life. In 2015, Steve's household family will reside in the same house as William. John Walkard John Walkard is a brother of Stephanie and William. On December 25, 1992, according to Steve (before his moving to 621 Shawnee Lane, Bedford), John prepared to move to 125 Powers Road, Bedford on 3 days later. On January 2, 1993, John was completely moved to 125 Powers Road, Bedford. On June 16, 2010, John and his wife Cassie moved to Maple Heights as Nevada and his wife Hannah stayed at 125 Powers Road, Bedford. Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Incomplete Category:Main characters Category:Restaurants family Category:Characters